


Loads of Fun

by seungsols



Series: Books, Beer, and Bachelor Degrees [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan goes to a laundromat because he can’t get into the laundry room in his apartment. However, the Tides turn when he bumps into Jisoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loads of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Because doing laundry at night does things to me.

Just his luck, Jeonghan thought. Out of all times for his apartment laundry room to be shut down due to a bug infestation. Honestly, bugs weren’t even an issue in their apartment. Sure, there were a few of them, but they minded their own business. Why did their ‘health’ suddenly matter when he needed to do clean his dress shirt for tomorrow’s interest meeting?

Luckily, there was a laundromat just down the street so he wouldn’t feel completely embarrassed carrying a bag of laundry on the sidewalk. 

It was a small one with just a handful of washers and dryers, but it seemed alright. It was probably more sanitary than the one in his apartment, but Jeonghan was too focused on cleaning that he didn’t care.

He loaded his whites into the washer and closed the lid. It took him a bit to realized he needed to pay before the machine could even start.

“A quarter?” he read on the coin slot. He reached back into his wallet and sighed as he found he didn’t have any loose change. Out of all times he wished he actually had coins instead of bills.

“Need a hand?” a voice said from behind. Jeonghan turned around and jumped. He thought he was the only one here, but, clearly, he was wrong. The stranger reached into his back pocket and handed him a quarter.

Jeonghan blinked before he took the coin and thanked the stranger. The strangers smiled as he turned his back and continued to fold his laundry on the table in the middle.

As he got the machine to start working, he realized that he needed to load his colours into the wash as well. Overlooking, it seemed that all the washers were full. He sighed as he lifted his bag of laundry on the table in the center.

The stranger looked up at the dismayed Jeonghan. “Jisoo,” he introduced himself as he continued folding his t-shirt in front of Jeonghan.

“Jeonghan,” the long haired boy replied back. “Thanks again for the quarter.”

“Oh, it was no problem at all,” Jisoo smiled.

Wow, his smile was pretty cute, Jeonghan thought to himself.

“Is it your first time here?” Jisoo asked as Jeonghan shook off his thoughts.

Jeonghan nodded. “The laundry room at my apartment is closed. Needed to find another place before my meeting tomorrow.”

“Ah, need to clean your good clothes, right” Jisoo laughed as Jeonghan joined in. “What organization?”

“Oh, it’s that singing one. I have an audition tomorrow.”

Jisoo looked up with wide eyes. “No way, really?” he chuckled. “I’m VP!”

“Get out!” Jeonghan gasped in shock. Not only was this stranger nice and cute, but he was probably a hell of a singer.

The two chatted the day away about singing, vocal ranges, the music department and how snobby most music majors were, as Jisoo let Jeonghan in on the secrets of the organization.

“Lee Jihoon’s the president,” Jisoo continued. “He’s a hard worker, and he’s very qualified for the job but sometimes… he’s just a bit too much.” Jeonghan blinked before Jisoo let out a hardly chuckle. “It’s okay. I’m VP for a reason.”

“Should I know anything else about the board?”

“Hmmm,” Jisoo thought as he stacked his folded clothes into the laundry basket near him. “Lee Seokmin is the treasurer. Boo Seungkwan is the secretary.” He put his last shirt in the basket before he puts it on the ground and leans over the table. “One way to get in, for sure,” Jisoo whispered as he leaned closer to Jeonghan, “is to sing trot.”

“A trot song?” Jeonghan asked.

“Seungkwan and Jihoon are suckers for trot music. If it weren’t for our mutual friend, Hansol, telling me that, I probably wouldn’t have made it in.”

Jeonghan nodded as he made am mental note of that.

Jisoo snapped his fingers. “Oh! I forgot that my laundry in the wash is done!” He turns around to walk to the machines as Jeonghan scurries back too, with his bag of laundry, forgetting that he had to load his colours.

The two stood a few feet away as they stared at the line of washing machines. “You don’t remember which machine either, huh?” Jeonghan asked.

“I could have sworn I had number two…”

“I thought you had number three…”

“Maybe if we open them, we can tell which is which,” Jisoo suggested.

However, when opening the washers, they were as confused as ever. Both were filled with white clothes, and neither of them could tell if it was their hoodie and shirt in the washer or theirs.

“I guess I don’t mind putting your clothes in the dryer if these are yours,” Jisoo joked as he grabbed a handful of the clothes from the washer in front of him and walked across the floor to the dryers. 

Jeonghan repeated Jisoo’s actions as he went for the dryer underneath Jisoo’s. “Same,” Jeonghan grinned. Once he closed the door, he grunted, seeing that he needed another quarter for the dryer as well.

Jisoo tapped Jeonghan’s shoulder as he held out another quarter. “No need to pay me back,” Jisoo smiled. Jeonghan thanked him, yet again, as he inserted the quarter in the slot. “You just owe me when you become a member of the club.”


End file.
